


If Only...

by KuroBakura



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Gaston Being Gaston (Disney), Gaston Being an Asshole (Disney), Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Sassy, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley spend an interesting night at the local tavern in Villeneuve with their new friends, Lefou and Stanley.





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale and Crowley walked towards the door of the tavern. He was afraid to go alone so Crowley wanted to make sure that his angel did not feel that way. Crowley opened the door for his lover.

”After you, angel.” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale thanked him and then headed inside with Crowley following behind him. As they headed down the steps, they can hear people talking, laughing and having the time of their lives down on the lower level of the tavern. When they reached the lower level of the tavern, a lot,of the fun suddenly stopped as a lot of people in the tavern looked over at the two entities. Aziraphale blushed. Crowley did not know what to say.   
  


“Maybe we should have not come here.” Aziraphale thought to himself. Crowley waves to everyone, trying to make things a little less uncomfortable for his angel.

”Aziraphale! Crowley!” A voice suddenly happily spoke up. The two of them looked to see Lefou waving at them and then walking over to them with a smile in his face. Aziraphale felt a little better. Lefou stopped in front of the two of them.   
  


“Hi, Lefou.” Both Aziraphale and Crowley said to him and smiled back.

”I am glad that you both could make it! I was wondering if you were going to be able to find the place.” Lefou said to them.

”The tavern is a bit bigger than we imagined it would be on the inside from the outside.” Aziraphale said to Lefou. Lefou nodded back.

”Come! Have some fun! Take a load off!” Lefou said to the two of them. Crowley and Aziraphale followed Lefou over to the bar area. Crowley noticed that Stanley was there as well, standing next to two other men. Stanley looked at the two of them and waved. Aziraphale and Crowley waved back at him. Crowley excused himself to go speak with Stanley. Aziraphale stayed to hang out with Lefou. Crowley walked over to Stanley.

”Hello again.” Crowley spoke to Stanley. Stanley nodded back at him.

”Nice to see you again. Glad to see that Lefou has a new friend. And a better influence, too.” Stanley said back to him. Just as Stanley said that, everyone heard the door close again and in walked anether man. Everyone started to cheer, except for Stanley, Crowley and Aziraphale. Lefou seemed a little excited, much to Stanley’s sadness. Crowley noticed Stanley’s fiscal expression when he saw the man.

”Who is that?” Crowley asked Stanley. Stanley let out a sigh.

”Gaston. More like _Ass_-ston, to be honest.” Stanley replied to him. Crowley realized what Stanley was talking when saying that Aziraphale is a better influence for Lefou. A smile suddenly appeared on Gaston’s face.

”Good evening, everyone!” Gaston exclaimed. He noticed the two new faces in the tavern. He walked over to Crowley first.

”Who are you?” Gaston asked the demon.

”None of your damn business.” Crowley thought to himself for what he truly wanted to tell the man.

”Crowley.” Crowley replied to Gaston, trying to not cause a scene, for Aziraphale’s sake. Gaston looked the demon from top to bottom. Crowley wanted to stab Gaston. He hated how the man was judging him but yet...he could care less. There was just something about Gaston that just did not settle well with him. 

“Crowley..” Aziraphale suddenly piped up. Gaston suddenly focused on Aziraphale as he walked over to him. When Gaston stopped in front of the angel, he placed a hand on Aziraphale’s bowtie. Crowley did not like this arrogant man touching his man.

”And who are you?” Gaston asked Aziraphale. Stanley kept his focus on Lefou, who was gazing at Gaston. Aziraphale blushed but...he also did not like Gaston touching him.

”Aziraphale.” Aziraphale replied to Gaston. Gaston also looked at the angel from head to toe as well. Then, Gaston placed his thumb and index finger underneath the angel’s chin. All of a sudden, a soft but angry hiss could be heard across the room. Gaston heard that and looked around the room. Aziraphale knew who let out the hiss. Crowley was ready to fight this man.

“It is nothing. It didn’t come from me either. I assure you.” Aziraphale said to the man. Gaston mobed his hand away from Aziraphale’s chin and looked at Lefou. 

  
“Is this the man you spoke of to me?” Gaston asked him. Lefou nodded back. After a few seconds, Gaston let out a happy and cheerful laugh before everyone went back to having fun in the tavern. Crowley and Aziraphale found it a little strange to see the sudden change but they did not dwell on it. Plus, they were not here for Gaston. They were invited by Lefou. And they were not going to let Gaston ruin their fun with their friends. 

As time went on, Crowley noticed the way that Stanley looked at Lefou from time to time. He stood closer to Stanley.

”You alright?” Crowley suddenly whispered to him. Stanley looked over at Crowley and then nodded. Crowley smirked.

”You have a thing for Lefou, don’t you?” Crowley suddenly asked. Stanley blushed. Crowley quietly chuckled to himself. He could see that Stanley was not denying it.

”I know how you feel, by the way.” Crowley then said to him.

”You do?” Stanley asked him. Crowley nodded.

”Before Aziraphale and I actually became an item, for many years, Aziraphale did not know about how I feel about him, though, I was quite obvious with him for when it came to how I felt about him.” Crowley replied to him. 

  
“I mean..I just want Lefou to be happy with whoever he ends up with but...I hate that Gaston is so controlling over him. I mean, Gaston and Lefou are not together, thank goodness, but...I wish Lefou could see how terrible Gaston is to him. I am not jealous of Gaston either because why would be jealous of a narcissistic, manipulative son of a bitch?” Stanley said back and then asked him. 

“Is Gaston that bad a person?” Crowley asked Stanley. 

“I would not have just said what I just told you if I did not think he was.” Stanley answered him.

”Fair enough.” Crowley spoke. From the corner of his eye, Crowley noticed that Gaston was talking to Aziraphale. He turned his head to keep an eye on the two of them. If Gaston is as bad as Stanley speaks of then...Crowley needs to make sure that Gaston does not do anything to his angel. As Aziraphale and Gaston we’re speaking to each other, Aziraphale started to become a little flustered, heightening Crowley’s senses. But when Gastin placed a hand onto Aziraphale’s bow tie, that made the demon react. 

Crowley placed his drink into the bar and walked over to his angel to make sure that he is okay. When Crowley got near them, Crowley wrapped an arm around his angel. 

“Are you alright, darling?” Crowley asked Aziraphale. Gaston’s eyes widened.

”Darling?” Gaston asked them. Aziraphale looked at Crowley. 

“Yes, dear. I am okay.” Aziraphale replied to his lover. Gaston could not believe it.

”Wait, you both are...an item?” Gaston asked another question. Aziraphale and Crowley turned their heads forward again to face Gaston.

”Yes. Aziraphale is my romantic partner. Are you against it?” Crowley replied to and then asked him. Gaston shook his head and smiled.

”Of course not! I am accepting of all kinds of love!” Gaston answered Crowley. From a distance, Tom, Dick and Stanley we’re watching this go on. Dick looked at Stanley. He noticed the way that Stanley was reacting every time that Gaston opened his mouth.

”You know...it is about time that you tell Lefou how you feel about him.” Dick said to him. Stanley suddenly turned his head to Dick as he blushed.

”How many times do I-I have t-to tell you to _not _say that in a public s-setting?!” Stanley asked him back as he felt flustered. Dick chuckled to himself as Tom now was looking at the two of them.

”Stanley, how many years have you been in love with Lefou? We are not children anymore! And I agree with Dick. It is about time that you told him how you truly feel about him.” To, said to Stanley. Stanley looked at his drink in his hand.

”If only it was that simple. You know how he feels about Gaston. Though, Gaston will _never_ feel the same way about Lefou. Ever.” Stanley said back to the both of them. 

  
“I think Lefou _knows_ that, Stanley. Plus, how do you know how he feels about you if you never have actually talked to him about it?” Dick asked another question. Dick was right. Stanley is only going to know how Lefou feels about him unless he hears it from Lefou himself. All of a sudden, a fight was about to break out between Gaston and Crowley.

”Do not EVER touch my angel, you giant buffoon!” Crowley barked at Gaston. Lefou and Aziraphale tried to calm down the situation but it was not helping at all.

”You are you calling a buffoon, you ignorant moron!” Gaston barked back. 

“At least I am not stupid! And the only one who is ignorant around here is you! Seriously, I told you not to touch Aziraphale and you did! Do you ever listen to what people tell you?” Crowley said back and asked him. Gaston was _angry_. Very angry and so was the demon. Gaston grabbed the hilt of his sword that was on the side of his belt. Lefou and Aziraphale needed to stop this. It was getting out of hand.

”Gaston, please stop! You do not need to do this!” Lefou exclaimed. Gastin turned to Lefou with sword in hand and pointed it towards Lefou. All of a sudden, Gaston felt something being pointed towards _his _neck. He turned his head to see Stanley, pointing his own sword at Gaston.

”If you EVER hurt Lefou, you will regret it Gaston.” Stanley said to him. Gaston smirked.

”So, you would go against me? Good to know who to trust and who not to trust.” Gaston said back to him.

”This is not about trust, Gaston! I could care less how you feel about me! I am not going to let you hurt him. Or anyone for that matter. You are not a war hero, you are a fucking psychopath with a narcissistic complex! You. Are. TRASH.” Stanley said back to him. Crowley and Aziraphale were surprised by Stanley. Usually, they have known since they have been here that he was a quiet one. But, honestly, they felt happy to see Stanley sticking up Lefou.   


  
“Of course, this has to do about trust! You trust Lefou more than me. Especially when it comes to your life! Plus, are you really and truly willing to risk your life?” Gaston told and then asked him.

”Yes.” Stanley replied, not even hesitating to give Gaston that answer.

“Well, I am not that surprised. Considering that you are in _love _with Lefou. Or was that suppose to be a secret?” Gaston said back and then asked another question. Stanley blushed as Gaston suddenly hit a sensitive spot for him. Still, Stanley did not let his guard down.

”Oh dear.” Aziraphale thought to himself when he saw Stanley’s reaction. Lefou was surprised.

”Stanley?” Lefou asked him. Hearing Lefou’s voice made Stanley feel weak. He lowered his sword down to his side. Before anyone could say anything to him, Stanley headed to the stairs and out the door of the tavern. A few seconds later, Lefou headed out of the tavern to catch up with Stanley. Gaston stood there and looked at everyone. There were quite a few people who were not happy Gaston at the moment. Especially Tom and Dick.

”What? Is it not true that Stanley feels that way about Lefou?” Gaston asked everyone in the tavern.

“Outing Stanley like that was wrong, Gaston. You should not have done that.” Tom said to him. Gaston tried to not let that get to him.   


“Come on, everyone! A round of drinks on me!” Gaston exclaimed happily, trying to change the mood.

”Doing that is not going to help your situation.” Aziraphale said to him. Gaston looked at the angel.

”Who asked you to reply to me?” Gaston asked Aziraphale. As Crowley was about to punch Gaston, Aziraphale stopped him. He walked over towards Gaston and looked at him. Face to face.

”Stanley was right about you. You are nothing but a narcissistic psychopath. And there is nothing you can do to change what happen or make up for it, Deal with it.” Aziraphale spoke to him. A few seconds later, Aziraphale walked over back to Crowley. The two of them decided that it was time to go. But...they did not want to truly leave until they knew if Stanley was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou confronts Stanley about if Stanley actually lives him or not.

Stanley was at the back of the tavern as the raindrops hit his body. He felt so embarrassed but what Gaston just did to him. It hurts him. Not to mention that Stanley could not stop crying. He leaned back against one of the walls of the building. Stanley just wanted to run away and keep running but he physically felt like he was being held down. He still can see how other villagers in the tavern looking and reacting. It was he was now stuck in a nightmare. 

”Stanley?” A voice piped up from a distance. Stanley looked over towards where the voice came from. It was Lefou. Stanley quickly turned his head to the other side. They have been friends since they were children and even now, Stanley could not look at him. Lefou let out a quiet sigh and walked over to him. He then stood back up against the wall next to Stanley, looking forward.

”You are going to catch a cold this way.” Lefou spoke. Stanley shrugged. Lefou felt so bad for him.

”You know, I never really liked Gaston. Just because we were war buddies, does not mean that I truly wanted to be his friend. To be honest, I do not even know why I was in the first place. Maybe I am crazy, like people say.” Lefou said to Stanley. Stanley looked at Lefou.

”No! You are not crazy. Not at all! Gaston is the crazy one! He manipulated you into being his friend.” Stanley said back to him. 

“That May be true but there is a real reason why I join his crew.” Lefou said back to him.

”What would that reason be?” Stanley asked. Lefou looked at him with a smile on his face.

”_You_.” Lefou replied back to him. Stanley’s eyes widened.

”You joined...because of me?” Stanley asked another question. Lefou nodded.

”Yes. Honestly, I did not care about Gaston at all. Never really have. All I have cared about is you. We have been friends since we were kids, Stanley! I knew how Gaston was. And I can see that you knew all along, too. Did you stay as his henchman because of me?” Lefou replied and then asked a question of his own this time. Stanley nodded.

”Yes. For many reasons. Not only I was looking out for you but because...because I love you. I would do anything for you! As far as Gaston goes, I could care less what happens to him. People have been getting tired of shit, too. But knowing what he is like, it is not easy to up against Gaston and confront him but I could not bear him hurting and/or threatening you.” Stanley replied but felt a little more embarrassed that he just confessed his love to his best friend. Lefou moved closer towards Stanley and leaned up against him.He placed his head against Stanley’s arm. Stanley suddenly felt a little warm.

”I love you, too, Stanley. And yes, I know the way that you meant it. I have felt the same way about you for many years, too. I am so sorry that Gaston outed you like that. But please, do not feel afraid or embarrassed about it. I am just glad to know that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you.” Lefou said to him. Stanley started to feel better about what happened but still, he was scared about going back into the tavern. All of a sudden, before Stanley could say a word, Lefou moved his face closer towards Stanley’s and smashed his lips against Stanley’s.

At first, Stanley was a bit surprised but he accepted the kiss as he closed his eyes. The two men kissed as the rain poured down into them. From a distance, Crowley and Aziraphale watched them kissing. It made their hearts feel happy. Yes, even Crowley’s. When Lefou and Stanley pulled away, they looked at each other in the face once again.

”You truly do love me?” Stanley asked. Lefou caressed one of Stanley’s cheeks on his face with one of his hands.

”I do. Very much.” Lefou replied back to him. Stanley smiled back at him and then suddenly gave him a hug.

”I love you, too, Lefou.” Stanley told him. Stanley suddenly looked across from the two of them and saw the angel and demon looked at them. Stanley stood back up as the two of them let go and then turned around to face Aziraphale and Crowley as they came near them. Aziraphale and Crowley stopped in front of them.

”We do mean to interrupt you, dear. We just wanted to see if you were okay. Are you okay?” Aziraphale asked and explained. Stanley held one of Lefou’s hands in his and held it tightly with a smile in his face.

”I am doing a whole lot better now. Thank you.” Stanley replied back to him. Aziraphale smiled back.   
  


  
“We are happy for you both. What are you both going to do about Gaston after all of this?” Crowley spoke and then asked. Lefou and Stanley looked at one another for a couple,of seconds before looking at Aziraphale and Crowley again.

”Well, I think we are just going to try to keep our distance from him. Neither of really want to be around nor speak to him. I just hope that people see how Gaston truly is like one day. Hopefully.” Stanley answered him. Lefou just remembered something.

”We need to go pay our tabs!” Lefou spoke up.

”No, you don’t. Crowley and I took care of it for you both and you do not need to pay us back. We wanted to do that for you two.” Aziraphale said to them. Lefou and Stanley were surprised by the kind gesture.

”You bitch did not have to do that but..thank you very much.” Stanley said to the two of them.   
  


“You are welcome. By the way, we are going to head out. I am glad that everything went well in the end.” Aziraphale told them. Stanley nodded.

”same here and me, too. Me, too.” Stanley said back to him. The four of them said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways. As far as Gaston goes, there was good chance that he will never change but for now, Stanley and Lefou did not care about him at all. They were happy now. Happy and in love. And Crowley and Aziraphale were happy see that as well. Crowley and Aziraphale did plan to come back to see Stanley and Lefou. But...let’s hope that Haston does not try to ruin their get together..again.

**The End**


End file.
